Rendezvous
by KissTheBoy7
Summary: Isshushipping. "Touya." Wait- how did he know your name? "Don't talk..." What we all wish happened on the Ferris wheel in Black/White. Oneshot.


**A/N: Giant Pokemon nerd here. Recently I actually found time to play my Black game and I was so enchanted with N, it's not even funny. Srsly. Since I was playing male, I was totally slash-shipping them (COME ON. The ferris wheel is couples only, man!) and well… this happened. Ahem. Forgive my weird second-person perspective, I wanted to try it out. Enjoy.**

Disclaimer: _If Pokemon were mine, they would have stopped long before Black and White._

**Rendezvous**

You enter the amusement park in amazement, head unable to turn fast enough as you take in the sights, the sounds, the smells. This is a _gym?_ It sure doesn't seem like one, but then, gym leaders do all kinds of weird things with their gyms. You shouldn't be all that surprised to find a Ferris wheel in the middle of Nimbasa City.

You suppose that you should probably get heading towards the actual gym before getting caught up in the glitz and glamour. Maybe after you win your badge- _if,_ you remind yourself, checking your ego- you can go and get an ice cream cone.

But before you can approach the glass double doors, several Team Plasma members in full costume come darting out of the bushes, brushing past you. Your reaction isn't fast enough; they're already leaving your line of vision and, wide-eyed, you turn around to be faced with none other than N, the handsome boy that you'd first met all the way back in Accumula town. Mouth suddenly dry, you swallow- oh, God, why did you always have to be so tongue-tied around him?

"You're looking for Team Plasma, right? They ran into the amusement park. Come with me."

His tone is as soft and melodic as ever as he grabs you by the wrist, guiding you past the gym and further into the park. A girl, maybe five, stares at the two of you as you pass, pausing in the midst of licking her ice cream cone. You take a deep breath and nod to yourself, trying to calm your nerves.

Alright, so his hand is alarmingly close to yours and he doesn't seem perturbed by this and maybe, maybe he has these strange warm tingly feelings in his gut, too? Maybe. It was a pretty big what-if for someone you barely knew, hardly even an acquaintance and even then a mysterious one…

"They're not here. Let's ride the Ferris wheel and see if we can spot them. I love Ferris wheels… The circular motion… The mechanics… They're like collections of elegant formulas." Every word out of his mouth as he looks around absently, hardly at all seeming concerned about the disappearance of the silver-clad villains, makes you want to swoon. God, but he sounds smart… And so pretty- This is so wrong. You're a boy, damn it all! You aren't allowed to get all mushy, even if it's only in your head.

The green-haired boy leads you just as gently through the line, which is thankfully short (unlike his hair, the main reason you had at first mistaken him as a young woman the first time you battled) and into the red-painted car. The woman directing the passengers smiles wanly at you and wishes you a wonderful experience as the two of you sit side by side in a somehow not-so-awkward silence, breath catching as the ride began to move.

It's a few moments before N speaks again. Your palms are sweating. The view, you notice belatedly, is actually quite pleasant but it's hard to focus on emerald treetops and the pinkening sky when there's an attractive stranger sitting beside you; dwelling on his purpose in repeatedly seeking you out has never gotten you anywhere before, but then again it's hardly something you can control.

Finally…

"Touya." He barely glances at you as he says it but somehow it still manages to bring a dark flush to your cheeks. Wait- how does he know your name? "Don't talk." It's as though he's reading your thoughts, twisting around and resting a hand on your thigh lightly. You nearly choke on your own spit, wondering what's wrong with you when you still can't form words.

You probably look sufficiently panicked because he spares you a smile then, lowering his voice even more. "I've wanted to do this for a long time now."

The instant your lips touch is bewildering, both because you hadn't seen it coming and because, well, you'd imagined it a thousand times but now it was actually coming true. N cups your jaw, stroking your neck softly with his thumb, and you remember that you should probably close your eyes. As you do so his tongue flicks out so quickly against your lower lip that you can hardly be sure it had actually happened, other hand still resting on your knee.

You wonder, briefly, why N had any kind of attraction to you- or rather, why he's playing such a cruel joke on a younger boy so obviously infatuated with him- but then decide that it's not worth wondering when you could just be enjoying the ride.

And the ride is enjoyable. There are twenty minutes left of it, all of it spent with your lips glued to his, your own tiny noises in your ears, and you should be a lot more embarrassed than you are. You shouldn't be letting him take advantage of you. You're only fifteen, you're still developing- and he's an honest to God man, albeit a young one. Maybe eighteen, maybe nineteen… his face is surprisingly smooth when you finally gather the courage to reach up and touch his face as well, shifting slightly closer, silently begging for more.

Either way, you're going to milk this for all it's worth, because you're sure that by the end of the ride it's going to be over.

You're right. By the time the sun is little more than an orange sliver on the horizon and the stars have begun glimmering the ride is slowing to a halt and people are exiting the ride one car at a time. You dread the moment your feet touch the ground. N is behind you, but when you turn to look at him he's already gone.

Dumbstruck, you stand there for a moment longer, shoulders beginning to slump. Despite yourself you had begun to hope that maybe the cloying mystery surrounding the older boy might be dispelled and you two could be… friends.

Maybe more. Who knows.

As it is, you're sure at the very least that you'll meet him again. It's N- he's come to find you twice now, and there's no doubt that he'll be back. Somehow, some way, he will find you.

You smile faintly, touching your lips. Being used hadn't been so bad…

Your stomach growls. You glance down, realizing from the blinking numbers on your watch that it's far too late now to be going to the gym. You suppose that it can wait- for now, you just want some strawberry ice cream.

Perhaps the next time N comes around, you'll buy him one, too.


End file.
